Est-ce que tu les détestes ?
by NeahCampbell54
Summary: "- Est-ce que tu leur en veux ?"  Shinya Hiiragi lève les yeux des feuilles de rapport qu'il tient dans ses mains, pour aller jeter un regard curieux à Guren Ichinose qui est installé en face de son bureau.  "- Tes parents. Est-ce que tu les détestes ?"  Ça, Shinya Hiiragi se le demande sincèrement …


**Bien le bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? J'espère pour ceux qui avaient des examens à passer, tout s'est bien déroulé !**

 **Ce soir, je poste - un peu tardivement, je le reconnais - un nouveau One-Shot sur Owari no Seraph. Celui-ci porte sur Shinya et Guren, deux personnages que j'apprécie grandement. Je tiens à vous prévenir qu'il y a un risque de spoil sur le passé de Shinya, bien qu'il ne soit pas majeur, en soit. L'action se passe pendant le premier tome, après que le vampire se soit échappé dans le lycée n°2 de Shibuya où Yuu-chan se trouve, et avant que Shinoa ne vienne appeler la brigade Gekki en renfort pour s'occuper du vampire.**

 **Disclamer : Owari no Seraphg appartient à Takaya Kagami**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

.

 _ **Est-ce que tu les détestes ?**_

.

* * *

« - Est-ce que tu leur en veux ? »

Shinya Hiiragi lève les yeux des feuilles de rapport qu'il tient dans ses mains, pour aller jeter un regard curieux à Guren Ichinose qui est installé en face de son bureau, sur une chaise, ses yeux violets le questionnant sans trop d'insistance. Le major-général penche légèrement la tête sur le côté, regardant le lieutenant colonel attentivement, cherchant à comprendre la question incomplète qu'il vient de lui poser, sans préavis.

« - De qui parles-tu ? demande doucement Shinya, inquisiteur.

\- Tes parents, l'éclaire Guren. Est-ce que tu les détestes ? »

Son interlocuteur fronce légèrement les sourcils alors que son expression se fait pensive. Il tente de se souvenir des évènements qui se sont déroulés ces dernières semaines et mêmes ces derniers mois, cherchant dans sa mémoire un incident assez important qui aurait pu faire penser à Guren qu'il détestait à un tout nouveau stade la famille Hiiragi. Toutefois, il ne trouve rien. Alors il répond, tout en retournant à ses papiers :

« - Je ne vois pas pourquoi ma position aurait changé par rapport à la famille Hiiragi.

\- Je ne parlais pas des Hiiragi, explique Guren en roulant des yeux. Je parlais de tes géniteurs.

 _\- Oh_ , comprend Shinya. »

Le major-général reporte à nouveau son attention sur Guren et tous deux se regardent dans le blanc des yeux. Puis, Shinya ouvre la bouche et dit avec prudence, comme si les mots qu'il s'apprête à sortir n'ont pas le droit d'être dit de vive voix :

« - Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je devrais détester mes géniteurs. »

Guren plisse les yeux dangereusement. Il n'apprécie pas la réponse que vient de lui fournir son homologue. L'autre le prend visiblement pour un idiot, à faire celui qui ne comprend pas le sens de sa question. Sauf que le chef de la famille Ichinose sait parfaitement que son ami comprend ce qu'il entend par là. Shinya est intelligent, très intelligent. Et il possède un fort esprit de déduction, tout comme il est observateur. Shinya soutient son regard. Avec l'éducation qu'il a reçu, il est un véritable menteur né. Il est difficile de le percer à jour et, si Guren ne le connaissait pas, il se serait laissé prendre pour se laissé convaincre que Shinya ignore pourquoi il doit détester ses véritables parents.

Dommage.

Il connait très bien Shinya.

Shinya et son insupportable manie de cacher ses sentiments derrière de l'humour et de grands sourires.

« - Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, Shinya. Alors, est-ce que tu les détestes ?

\- Je … ne dirais pas que je les déteste, avance avec prudence le major-général. Je n'ai vécu qu'un cinquième de ma vie avec eux, et encore …

\- Tu as beaucoup souffert à cause d'eux, fait remarquer Guren.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi terrible que ça en a l'air, tente l'albinos en souriant, comme il le fait toujours.

\- Tu as été emmené quand tu n'avais que cinq ans pour passer les cinq suivantes à tuer des types de ton âge pour devenir le fiancé d'une fille qui ne t'aimait pas.

\- Parce qu'elle _t'_ aimait déjà, réplique Shinya d'un ton sarcastique. Je pense … que c'était un mal pour un bien. Sans cette histoire, je ne vous aurais jamais rencontré, toi et les autres.

\- Tu évites ma question, constate Guren avec un visage blasé. »

Shinya repose les feuilles qu'il tient sur le bureau, puis se lève en soupirant. Là, il s'assied sur le bord de son bureau, fixant le ciel à travers la fenêtre et tournant le dos à Guren. Dans un nouveau soupir, le major-général commence à dire :

« - Ce n'est pas que je les détestes, Guren … C'est juste … que je n'arrive plus à leur en vouloir.

\- Ah ?

\- La dernière fois que j'ai vu ma famille, c'était il y a dix neuf ans. Je n'arrive même plus à me souvenir du visage de mes géniteurs, malgré tout mes efforts. Seuls leurs voix reste gravées dans ma mémoire. Au début, je les ais haï. Longtemps. Pour m'avoir tout simplement vendu, juste pour que je risque inutilement ma vie. Puis … la colère s'estompe avec le temps, pour ne laisser qu'une coquille vide dans son sillage.

\- Shinya … murmure Guren. »

L'albinos tourne sa tête vers son interlocuteur, le regardant avec un petit air peiné, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux, pendant qu'il lui offre un sourire reconnaissant.

« - Cependant, tu m'as ramené à la vie. »

Le cœur de Guren s'accélère alors qu'il entend ces paroles. Comment … Comment Shinya le sait-il ? C'est impossible ! Il s'est juré de ne jamais parlé à personne de ce qu'il a fait. Il ne l'a pas fait, alors comment ?

« - Notre amitié, c'est ce qui m'a sauvé. »

 _Ah_.

C'était juste une façon de parler. Le voilà rassuré. Shinya et les autres ne doivent pas apprendre la réalité, ou le sort sera rompu.

« - Alors non, Guren, je ne les détestes plus. »

Guren se lève, appuyant l'une de ses mains sur le bureau alors qu'il se penche vers Shinya, essuyant de son autre main les larmes de son ami. Ensuite, il lui offre l'un de ses précieux sourire pleins de tendresses qu'il ne fait apparaître que très peu.

« - Arrête de pleurer, idiot. Si c'est pour toi, je détruirai le monde sans le moindre remord. Et je recommencerai autant de fois que nécessaire. »

 _Et c'est le cas de le dire,_ pense-t-il amèrement.

« - Guren … Quand est-ce que tu es devenu aussi fleur bleue ? questionne Shinya d'un ton sérieux.

\- Toi … ! commence à s'énerver le lieutenant colonel. »

Un rire lui répond et cela calme ses ardeurs en un rien de temps. Il finit par soupirer en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise.

« - Maintenant que j'y pense … reprend Shinya pensivement, comment se porte ton petit protégé ? Hyakuya Yuichiro, si je me souviens bien. Tu m'avais mentionné il y a un moment, que tu l'avais envoyé sur le front protéger les civils.

\- Le gamin ? fait Guren, surprit de ce soudain changement de sujet. Il a été suspendu.

\- Suspendu ? s'étonne l'albinos.

\- Ouais. Il a désobéi aux ordres lors d'une rencontre avec un Cavalier de John.

\- Cela ne m'étonne même pas venant de la part d'un gamin que tu as élevé ! rit Shinya.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinue ?

\- Oh, mais rien du tout, mon cher Guren, sourit son interlocuteur. Et donc ? Il a été suspendu, tu disais ?

\- Je l'ai forcé à aller au lycée Shibuya n°2 pour assister aux cours normaux.

\- Ah ah ah ! Il a dû faire une sale tête ! rit Shinya. Combien de temps est-il suspendu ?

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse des amis. J'ai demandé à Shinoa de le surveiller.

\- Ce que tu es cruel ! ~ commente l'albinos d'un ton chantonnant.

\- C'est ta sœur.

\- Demi-soeur, rectifie Shinya. Ne te trompe pas alors que tu viens de me faire tout un discours pour que j'avoue ne plus détester mes géniteurs ! »

A cet instant, des coups se font entendre à la porte du bureau. La seconde d'après, Shinoa Hiiragi entre dans la pièce, vêtue de l'uniforme du lycée de Shibuya.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, toi ? Tu es censé surveiller Yuu … soupire Guren, consterné.

\- Ah ah, c'est une drôle d'histoire, figurez-vous … rit Shinoa

\- Abrège, grince Guren.

\- Un vampire s'est enfuit et est actuellement en train de se promener dans les couloirs du lycée.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ? s'agace Guren en se levant.

\- Veux-tu que je t'accompagne, Guren ? questionne Shinya en se levant de son bureau.

\- Nh. Pas besoin. On peut gérer un vampire commun en quelques secondes, surtout affaiblit. Mais si ça peut te faire plaisir, tu peux aller vérifier que les autres sont tous bien enfermés.

\- J'y vais de ce pas, décrète Shinya. »

Sur ces mots, il quitte la pièce d'une démarche souple et pas le moins du monde pressé, passant à côté de Shinoa. Il se souvient qu'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, tous les deux, avant l'Apocalypse. Plus maintenant. Ils ne sont plus, à présent, qu'un major-général et un sergent au sein de l'armée. Il jette un dernier regard à Guren, lui souriant tout en le saluant d'un geste de la main, avec son entrain habituel, comme s'il ne venait pas d'avoir une conversation on ne peut plus sérieuse.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Shinya tombe sur le rapport d'un certain Yoru Nii, membre d'une branche de la famille Hiiragi considérée comme traitre par ceux-ci. Au même titre que les Ichinose.

 _Est-ce que tu les détestes ?_

Ça, Shinya Hiiragi se le demande sincèrement.


End file.
